


It's A Wonderful View

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful View

 

 

**Title: It's A Wonderful View**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Pure smut!  
Spoilers: None!  
Rating: NC17  
  
 **A/N This is dedicated to everyone who's feeling icky, ill, sick ... i hope it makes you feel a little better :)**

'Ianto.' Jack's voice yelled from his office and echoed around the hub.

'Sir?' Ianto yelled back as he picked up yet another dirty coffee cup abandoned by Owen's workstation from the day before.

'I need you, now.'

Ianto smirked to himself, he knew exactly why Jack wanted him and he was going to make him wait.

'Five minutes Sir.'

Ianto could imagine the look on Jack's face as he yelled back. 'Now.' His voice almost a growl.

''Four minutes and thirty two seconds now Sir.' He shouted back as he checked the stopwatch he had slipped into his pocket and he picked up the last of the mugs.

There was no reply from Jack, Ianto knew he was sulking. Ianto grinned to himself as he carried the mugs through to the kitchenette and placed them in the sink. He knew he didn't have time to wash them but filled the sink with hot soapy water so they were easier to clean in a while.

Drying his hands on a tea towel he pulled the stopwatch from his pocket again, just under a minute left. Enough time to get to straighten his tie and reach Jack's office in the five minutes he had allotted himself.

He ran across the hub and then up the steps to Jack's office two at a time, there was no sign of Jack but he had expected that. Jack would be down in his small room beneath, Ianto peered in through the hatch and wasn't surprised to see Jack stretched out on his small bed naked.

Ianto drank in the sight of Jack's impressive body, Jack's eyes were closed and his hands were up under his head. Ianto felt his cock instantly harden as his eyes swept down Jack's body and settled on Jack's crotch, where his cock was standing proud.

Ianto let out a small involuntary gasp as his hand brushed over his own fabric covered erection, the small noise alerting Jack to the fact he wasn't alone anymore. He opened an eye and looked skywards, a smile forming as he saw Ianto looking down at him, hand on his own crotch.

'Are you planning on staying there watching me or you going to get your cute arse down here?'

'Well, it is a wonderful view.' Ianto replied as he unbuckled his belt.

'I can think of a better one.'

'And what would that be Sir?' Ianto was now opening his trousers and sliding them seductively over his hips and down his legs before kicking them off over his feet.

Jack wondered briefly when Ianto had removed his shoes but decided it wasn't important.

'You're arse in my face.'

'I must say that sounds tempting sir.' Ianto unknotted his tie and dropped it on his discarded trousers before starting slipping his jacket from his shoulders.

'Will it help if I add that my tongue will be fucking it?' One of Jack's hands had moved from it's position behind his head and was stroking over one of his own nipples.

'Well, I must say it changes things rather a lot, I think I might enjoy that.' Ianto had unbuttoned his shirt now and was slipping it off his shoulders.

'And while you are enjoying my experiencing my very clever tongue it would be good if you could suck my cock.' Jack's hand had now abandoned his nipples and was slowly stroking his own cock.

'I'll be down before you know it Sir.' Ianto hooked his fingers into his briefs and pushed them to his ankles, not missing the gulp from Jack as his rock hard cock was set free.

Jack's eyes watched Ianto's arse as he climbed down the ladder towards him, letting a a small moan of disappointment when Ianto stepped off the bottom rung and turned to face him. Ianto stood just out of Jack's reach and took his cock in his hand, mirroring Jack's own movements.

'Stop bloody teasing, get your arse on this bed now.' Jack growled.

Ianto laughed lightly as he moved to the edge of the small bed and climbed between Jack's thighs, immediately laying over Jack's body and claiming his mouth is a deep kiss. Jack's mouth opened the moment Ianto's lips touched his, welcoming Ianto's tongue is, his own tangling with it as they kissed almost desperately.

Ianto shifted his body slightly without breaking the kiss, so that his cock found Jacks, both of them rolling their hips slightly as they stroked them against each other between their bodies. Hands tangled in each others hair as the kiss continued.

As they parted, lips bruised and panting they locked on each others eyes.

'When I look into your eyes I feel like I'm drowning.' Ianto whispered huskily.

'Don't drown, I'd miss you.'

'Damn, you have no idea what you do to me.' Ianto moaned as his moved his hips a little faster.

'Oh I can feel it.'

'I believe you said something about fucking my arse with your tongue?'

'So I did.'

Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's head and pulled him down for another kiss, teeth clashing as their passion mounted till they were light headed through lack of oxygen.

'Move. Get your arse up here.' Jack told Ianto.

'Yes Sir.'

Ianto pushed his self off Jack's body and onto his knees then moved off the bed, it was too small to turn in one movement. He moved towards Jack's upper body and climbed back on the bed, straddling Jack's chest, facing his feet before shuffling backwards and hooking his heels under Jack's shoulders, his arse as instructed in Jack's face.

Ianto supported himself on his hands as he felt Jack's hands on his arse, stroking his buttocks before using his fingers to part them.

'You have a gorgeous arse.' Jack told him just before he placed a small kiss on his hole, making Ianto shudder under his lips.

'So you tell me.'

One of Jack's fingers trailed down the full length of his arse, from the base of his spine to the edge of his balls, ghosting over his entrance, making Ianto moan softly.

'Now who's teasing.' Ianto murmured.

'Payback a bitch.' Jack grinned behind him.

'Fuck payback, get your tongue in my arse now!'

'Patience is a virtue you know.'

'Fuck patience as well.'

'Oh such language, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'

'Yep, and it sucks your cock so if you want that to happen shut up and get on with it, SIR!'

'Well, as you asked so ... nicely.' Jack chuckled.

Ianto let out a moan of pleasure as the flat of Jack's tongue moved between his buttocks, following the same path as his finger had done earlier. As the tip of Jack's tongue teased the tight hole he couldn't stop the loud groan from escaping his lips.

'Nice?' Jack enquired.

'Do. Not. Stop.'

Jack blew cool air over the now moist flesh making Ianto quiver before his tongue resumed it's position, the tip pressing into his arsehole, the muscles relaxing allowing it in deeper as Ianto moved slowly, with precision to gain the maximum pleasure from Jack's ministraitions.

Jack's hand moved to Ianto's back, putting pressure on it as he encouraged his silently to lower his body, he wanted to have Ianto mouth surrounding his cock. Ianto resisted for a few moments, not wanting to move before slowly lowering his body so it was flush against Jack's.

Using one forearm to support himself he wrapped his hand around the base of Jack's cock and lowered his mouth, teasing the leaking slit with his tongue, dipping into it to taste Jack's unique essence as Jack's tongue continued to fuck his arse.

Ianto thrust his hips, thrusting back against Jack's tongue and then forward against Jack's chest, desperately needing friction on his throbbing cock as he took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth. His tongue still teasing the tip as his mouth sucked lightly on the head.

He could hear Jack panting against his arse as he tried to not get distracted, Ianto removed his hand from Jack's cock and took it in deep, sucking hard before deep throating him, his nose practically buried in Jack's pubic hair as he gave his all to his actions.

His free hand slid between Jack's legs, teasing his balls with his fingers before the tips slipped between Jack's buttocks, finding the tight ring of muscle. He teased the hole with his index finger, barely registering that Jack was finding it hard to keep his mind on what he was doing.

There was no way he could reach for the lube, so he slowly stroked Jack's hole till he felt it start to relax under his finger, then very slowly eased the very tip inside him, listening for any sign that he was causing pain. In fact it had the complete opposite effect as he felt Jack tense under him and his cock swell just that little bit more in his mouth seconds before Jack came down his throat with a load groan.

Jack had his head resting against Ianto's arse as Ianto kept sucking him through his orgasm, till he finally came back down to earth and his tongue found Ianto's arse once more. Ianto let Jack's softening cock slip slowly from his mouth and then pushed himself up onto his hands again, Jack's hand slid around his hip and grasped his cock, making Ianto moan loudly.

The extra friction Jack's hand was now providing as he pumped Ianto's cock hard and fast was overwhelming, it only took a few strokes before Ianto spilt his come over Jack's chest and stomach as he yelled out his name and then allowed himself to fall back down onto Jack and the mess he had just made panting hard.

He could feel Jack's hands stroking his lower back and buttocks as his breathing started to return to normal, loving the sensations across his skin. Then with a swift move he was off Jack and feet on the floor before turning quickly and lying back on top of Jack, kissing his hard, thrusting his tongue in Jack's mouth, wanting to taste himself on Jack's tongue.

When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against Jack's. 'One of these days you'll be the death of me.' He grinned.

'Can't think of a better way to go.' Jack laughed.

'We should move, the others will be here soon.'

'We could just hide down here all day?'

'I think my clothes spread all over your office floor might be a giveaway.'

'Damn!'

Ianto chuckled. 'Tomorrow, same time, same place?'

'Perfect.'

The end.


End file.
